malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Moranth Munitions
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 05:49, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Kallor Thank you for some brilliant editing, MM. Can't tell you how thrilled I am to see so many references!!!! Really made my day :) I changed the edits to past tense as we use present tense only for the book and chapter summaries. Also changed the reference code to the Reflist Template as that has been modified for this site by Jade Raven and is implemented on over a thousand pages already. Again, thanks for your fantastic input. The Esslemont books aren't that well represented as yet, so good to see some info from them making it's way in :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC) References MM, not sure if I have mentioned this already somewhere, but could you use { {Reflist} } (without the gaps) instead of ? The first has been modified by Jade Raven to include links to help pages and is the one I am trying to install on all pages (I am about halfway there). Thank you very much for your help. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Mission statement Your 'aims section' makes for a great read. Sounds just like my own journey here. Like you, I often see something and then want to go to the book to read the whole section or just verify something... hence, it's fantastic to get new people like you on board who are adding the source info. Make the most of having a bit of spare time whilst it lasts - mine has mostly evaporated overnight. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Just to say you are doing an absolutely outstanding job on the Wiki and I very much appreciate your contributions. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:20, December 16, 2014 (UTC) : No worries, it's nice to be making a little progress. Thanks for your feedback on everything, it's been really helpful and encouraging, though sorry I've been a bit slack about replying, I'm still getting the hang of it all. Happy to do what I can. : Moranth Munitions (talk) 05:05, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Saeng page Thank you for your effort in creating the Saeng page. I well believe that it took you ages. I did read it all the way through and left a few edits to prove it ;-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Terondai As the expert in the field of Terondai... Could you check the Spar of Andii page? There is a reference there for Terondai which currently links to the disambiguation page. Can you link it to a direct page? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi. Just a note to say, hope all is ok, as we haven't seen you around for a while. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Quote template Finally got a good answer for you, even if it is nearly a year late. See Template talk:Quote --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 06:22, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi MM - good to see you again :) Hope you like the changes since you last edited here. We are definitely making tracks in the referencing stakes. And of course, the addition of so many new images over the last year would be pretty noticeable. We have also improved spoiler friendliness on many pages. The new reader's zone as well as spoiler free gallery sections hopefully will make the site more user-friendly for new readers. What do you think... maybe the day will come when r/malazan won't warn new readers off the Wiki ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:57, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi Moranth, Happy New Year and good to see you back! Dare I ask what brought you out of the woodwork? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:36, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Edit: lol - just looking back - almost exactly a year ago I wrote something similar! Hey Egwene, Happy new year to you too! I hope 2016 treated you well. Of course, I was really stuck into this then just stopped having time. Work etc. I still have half written edits saved as drafts on my computer from when I stopped. Just looked at my contribution history and it falls off a cliff. Last year I just figured I'd add the few minor things as I wanted to make sure it was clear that it's actually a Malazan book - I don't think many people realise it even exists. This time around though, I just noticed the Reaper's Gale preorder of the Sub Press books was up and I've been putting off the paginations - as there's only so many people that can do that I've meant to. Been holding out on getting back into all things Malaz though as I've hardly had the time to read this past year or two, last year I counted 26 (I would have scoffed at this a few years ago) but mostly in the first few months of the year and nothing since September - I read Dancer's Lament when it came out but Fall of Light took me a few weeks to get around to as I had to reread FoD first, and the Fiends of Nightmaria has sat on the shelf since I got it. Tracking down the last couple of the Sub Press books I didn't have feels like about the only thing I had time for last year book-wise, got a bit obsessive though and expanded past just that. Well onto my third shelf for Erikson/Esslemont books now, between the regular copies and PS or Sub Press ones of each series, then all of the other non-Malazan ones haha. Anyway, it's a bit time consuming to do these paginations, checking the pages and reformatting the tables, and now that I've spent some time writing this up I'll have to leave the others for the weekend. Hopefully I'll be able to give editing more time this year - I liked contributing when I did, there's scant opportunity to use any knowledge about this out in day to day life so it's nice to get it down, it definitely made me pay even more attention to detail and I like to think I'm fairly detail oriented already. I might find a nice short article to flesh out here or there, or maybe try and finish up whatever I was last working on. Effort tends to beget more effort in me, so see how it goes. I'll probably be quote hunting before I know it - at least I have most of the books I've been lending out back, I like giving friends a chance to get into the books but it makes it harder for me to reference pages if I don't have a copy on me, only 5 or 6 lent out currently, which is the lowest amount in a long time. That did affect some of what I could do when I was last active, had the ebooks to get specifics but had no page numbers to reference once I'd found them. I like to operate by cross-checking the two. It's nice to see that there's still plenty of effort and constant attention coming into the wikia, it's an invaluable resource along with the various forums. And the overall layout looks nicer than when I was last on, cleaner. Feels like I'm monologuing, because I very much am, so I'll stop writing about myself here. How was dealing with 3 new books in one year? They were great reads (tFoN pending judgement) and felt like Christmas came early to me getting them all, but it's loads of extra content when there's probably enough source material to last years more of substantial edits without them. I'll read Fiends soon, maybe there's something I can add there to ease myself in. Moranth Munitions (talk) 12:57, January 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Your SP collection must be something to behold. Thank you for adding the pagination - as you say, not many would be able to do those. I wonder what the copyright situation is with regard to the images... it would be fantastic to be able to showcase them on the Wiki. As a valued customer... wonder if you contacted SP with a little request whether they might look favourably upon it. Obviously full credits back, links to SP site etc..... ;) ::"I like to operate by cross-checking the two." - thank you. As you know, I have a thing about refs - reading a sentence like that always makes me happy! ::26 books sounds great to me. Apart from DL and FoL, I think I only read one other. Don't think re-reading Malazan books whole, in chapters, in paragraphs, in single sentences, a thousand times over, counts, does it?! Between part-time employed, part-time self-employed, the Wiki and occasionally talking to the other half - I have no idea where I would fit in other books, lol. About to re-read parts of Assail to try and work out whether Old Bear can be described as a Shapeshifter or if he is 'just' another Soletaken by a different name. Seems like every time I look at the Wiki something else goes on my 'to read up on' list - simply no time for other books left. Anyway - if you have read the best - the rest just don't seem as attractive anymore :) ::Thanks for your compliments regards Wiki. The look is down to Jade Raven who keeps tweaking it - personally, not that I am biased in any way, I think we have the best Wikia of the lot. Page count has gone up by something like a thousand since early last year and we have only just started adding DL and FoL info. We normally wait until the books have been out a good while so we don't give the game away so to speak. ::By the way - there is some Malazan artwork nominated for the Stabby awards on reddit if you have not yet got a favourite. Coincidentally, also noticed a thread about all the varying editions on /r/malazan - put a quick request in for paginations! ::Well, I best get back to the real world and do some real work, as they would call it, lol. ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:39, January 12, 2017 (UTC)